Jurassic Park Institute
The Jurassic Park Institute was an expansive Jurassic Park-based website launched by Universal Studios that opened on June 12, 2001 and closed down in 2006. The site contained a database about dinosaurs as well as games and activities. The main point of the website was to "create the ultimate dinosaur experience". Also called "JPI", it was to have a school program where kids could learn about dinosaurs. The ultimate goal of the Institute was to be "factual and scientifically accurate" by consulting with some of the world's leading paleontologists at the time.https://thejournal.com/articles/2001/12/01/universal-launches-jurassic-park-institute.aspx Dinopedia The Dinopedia was a section that contained a list of dinosaurs from A-Z. It was the last remaining page of the website that could be viewed up until recently. It was transferred to Yahoo Kids for a short time, but has since disappeared. Parts of the Dinopedia and site can be found at the Wayback machine. The dinosaur profiles were copied nearly exactly to the website's dinosaur profiles when it opened, including some of the Institute artwork. * Arrhinoceratops * Nanotyrannus Zuni.jpg.jpg Shantungosaurus JPI.jpg JPI-Nanotyrannus.png JPI-pterodactylus.jpg Arrhinoceratops.jpg Afrovenator.jpg Dc card styra.jpg Euoplocephalus.jpg Dc card niger.jpg Dc card jobar.jpg Dc card kentr big.jpg Jp dromaeo.jpg Deltadromeus new.jpg Dc card dromi big.jpg Dc card baros.jpg Dc card plateos big.jpg UTAH.png Imagesornitos.jpg Dc card ornit big.jpg Dc card protoc big.jpg Dc card procomp.jpg Einiosaurus Procurvicornis (1) (Length 16 Feet (6m) (Height 5 feet (2.6 m) (Weight 1 Ton (1,800 kilos).jpg TuojiangosaurJPInstitute.jpg JIC Wuerhosaurus.jpg Muttaburrasaurus-JPI.jpg Dc card ovira big.jpg Real Deinonychus.jpg Lambeosaurus-2.jpg Dc card iguan.jpg Dc card polac big.jpg Dc card crylo.jpg Coelurus Fragilis (2).jpg Dc card coelo.jpg Dc Card Gasosaurus.jpg Dc card datousaurus.jpg Dc card thesc.jpg Dc card hadro.jpg Huayangosaurus.jpg Dc card yangc big.jpg Anchiceratops.jpg Anchisaurus2.jpg ACRO.png Dc card coryt big.jpg Dc card archa1.jpg Dc card herre.jpg Dc card alior big.jpg Dc card saichania.jpg MinmiJPI.jpg Dc card sinra.jpg Dc card shuno.jpg Dc card caudi.jpg Dc card bataa big.jpg Dc card toros big.jpg Dc card penta big.jpg JPI-Suchomimus1.jpg Torvo.jpg Achillobator.jpg Monoclonius in Jurassic Park.jpg.png Dino News The Dino News was a page where all of the latest dinosaur information was put. Dino of the Day The "Dino of the Day was a small link on the home page, that featured a different dinosaur each day, and you were able to get information on that particular dinosaur. Dinotainment The "Dinotainment" was a link for entertainment. This page had crafts, games, cards and more. The page was going to have a user name setting, but it never opened. Dino Guides The Dino Guides was a page on the JPI from which you could study dinosaur eggs, and more subjects relating to dinosaurs. Dino Lab The Dino Lab could be entered through the round green button in the middle of the screen. It leads you this movie. It shows a computer screen on which you've to click. The commentary says: ::::::Congratulations! ::::::You have been accepted to the official Jurassic Park ::::::Institute field study program. As a member of the ::::::team, please report to the Dino Lab Research Center ::::::so that you may choose your assignment and learn ::::::more about the many adventures ahead. The movie shows that you are transported to the Dino Lab Research Center by helicopter. After you arrived you can enter the Dino Lab. Merchandise The Jurassic Park: Institute has four books in its title. They are listed here: * Dinosaur Field Guide * T-Rex: Hunter or Scavenger? * Dino Sticker Book * Are Dinosaurs Birds? In 2003 the Institute arranged the Jurassic Park Institute Tour in Japan. Reason for the close As of 2016, no official press release has been released regarding the close of the website. Many fans were disappointed by this. Category:Out of universe businesses Category:Websites